In order to succeed, the ability to add, subtract, multiply and divide is an essential component of a child's education in almost every society. The ability to carry out such calculations is a critical indicator of a child's early success in school, which often determines his or her placement in a higher or lower level math class. Multiplication, in particular, is usually taught for more than half of a school year and is a necessary building block for almost all branches of math education. Tools do exist to teach children math, including number lines, charts, and flash cards. However, there is a never-ending search for enjoyable ways to teach children math, so that they will excel and advance in their studies and, ultimately, life endeavors.